rob_clarks_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis Rob Clark, a local police officer for Concord, Massachusetts, wakes up on the morning of October 23, 2077, by his wife, Nora Clark. Nora tells Rob that their son, Shaun, has also awaken and needs to be fed. Rob takes Shaun into the kitchen to feed him, just as the doorbell rings. Rob goes to answer the door, as the couple's personal servant, a robot named Codsworth, takes Shaun to continue feeding him. At the door, a Vault-Tec Rep offers Rob and his family exclusive access to the nearby vault in case of emergency. Rob accepts, and signs a waiver and due to his service to the nearby town in which he serves as a police officer, his family are immediately accepted. As the Vault-Tec Rep leaves, Nora tells Rob to come look at the television, where there are reports of a mass-bombing in Chicago. Just then, the report shuts off, as citizens of Sanctuary start running from their homes. A quick look up into the sky reveals that a bomb is set to detonate in nearby Boston, Massachusetts. Due to radiation, everyone in the area would die instantly. As a result, everyone starts running for the vault, Rob and his family included. On their way to the vault, they encounter the Vault-Tec Rep, as well as Baker, one of Rob's neighbors, both trying to argue their way into the vault. However, neither are successful. Rob and his family are able to make it to the vault entrance, as the elevator goes down. With them are neighbors Mr. Able, Mrs. Able, Dipietro, Jahani, and Russell. All the settlers are put into separate cryo chambers deep within the vault. Nora has Shaun in her arms. The family is effectively separated. Rob shuts his eyes. Rob wakes up at an unknown point due to some commotion outside of his cryo pod. a man appears with a couple of scientists, and seemingly randomly pick Nora's pod to open. The man tries to take Shaun away from Nora, but Nora resists and punches the man. The man responds by shooting Nora right between the eyes with a revolver. The man then takes Shaun, and looks in Rob's pod, but Rob feigns sleep. The man and the scientists then depart. Rob then wakes up on the date of October 23, 2277, and his pod opens relatively easily. He steps out of his pod for the first time in 200 years. He looks in the other pods in the room and sees Dipietro, Jahani, Russell, and Nora all dead in their pods. However, Dipietro reanimates (Which Rob did not notice) in his pod. Rob leaves the vault, grabbing a 10mm pistol on his way out. After exiting the vault, Rob runs toward Sanctuary Hills, and finds Codsworth tending to some dead crops outside of their old home. The two happily reconvene, and after searching the area for signs of life (mostly looking for Shaun), Codsworth sends Rob to nearby Concord to see if there are any clues there of life. Suddenly, Rob is attacked by a zombified Baker, but is saved by Codsworth. Codsworth explains that Walker activity has increased recently in the area, and tells Rob that they only go down with a headshot. Rob then sees another walker, the zombified Mr. Smith (another former resident of Sanctuary), and stabs him in the head with a switchblade. Rob then departs for Concord. Arriving to the outskirts of Concord, Rob hears a lot of gunshots, and sneaks into a house. He finds a group of Raiders shooting toward a building. Rob overhears two raiders talking about what they "want to do with the women inside of the museum", and quickly realizes that these men are no good. Rob uses his switchblade to sneakily kill one of the raiders, get a hold of his rifle, and shoot down the remaining raiders outside with ease. However, Gristle, the leader of the group, grabs Rob from behind and holds him at gunpoint. However, just as he was about to pull the trigger, Gristle is then suddenly shot through the head from a balcony on the building by a laser musket. The man then yells down to Rob, and introduces himself as Preston Garvey. Deaths *Nora Clark (Alive and Zombified) *Mr. Able *Mrs. Able *Dipietro (Alive) *Jahani (Alive) *Russell (Alive) *Baker (Alive and Zombified) *Mr. Smith (Alive and Zombified) *Mr. Whitfield (Alive and Zombified) *Mrs. Whitfield (Alive and Zombified) *Rosa (Alive) *Mr. Sumner (Alive) *Mrs. Sumner (Alive) *Millions of unnamed people Trivia *First appearance of Rob Clark. *First appearance of Shaun Clark. *First appearance of the Vault-Tec Rep. *First appearance of Codsworth. *First appearance of Conrad Kellogg. *First appearance of Preston Garvey. *First appearance of The Institute. *First appearance of Raiders. *First (and last) appearance of Nora Clark. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Able. *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Able. *First (and last) appearance of Baker. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Dipietro. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Jahani. *First (and last) appearance of Russell. *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Smith. *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Whitfield. *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Whitfield. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Rosa. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Sumner. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Sumner. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Gristle. (Alive) *First mention of The Gunners.